


if only

by The Dragon Sorceress (qlgingerblade)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/The%20Dragon%20Sorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce dared a glance at Ezreal.<br/>Still asleep.<br/>His freckles were hardly visible in the light, his hair falling every which way with his head thrown back in such a strange way.<br/>His pretty pink lips were barely parted, and his pretty pink tongue darted out to wet them.<br/>The defender managed to hold back a groan at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life
> 
> EDIT: changed some of the wording and added a tag

"H-how would you feel if I asked you... for a blowjob?"

"Uh... wait, what?"

Ezreal's gaze met Jayce's, the brunet's arm slung over the explorer's shoulder. 

"Y-y'know. A blowjob."

The blond gave a nervous chuckle. "Alright, yeah, you definitely had too much to drink."

"That's why I called you," Jayce slurred, "t'get my drunk ass home. But I wasn't joking. How would you feel if I asked you for a blowjob?" The brunet hiccuped loudly into the prodigy's ear.

Ezreal cleared his throat, and grimaced. "Let's just get you home," he replied firmly.

Jayce nodded in agreement, and let himself be dragged the rest of the way to his car and shoved into the backseat.

"You aren't gonna come back here with me?" he asked as Ezreal got into the driver's seat.

"Someone's gotta drive," the blond said matter-of-factly, starting up the car.

"Oh... right."

Ezreal pulled away from the curb, and Jayce fell asleep in an instant, rocked by the feeling of the smooth roads of Piltover.

* * *

The Defender of Piltover woke up on his couch, curled on his side and arm tucked under his head.

It was nearing four in the morning, according to his phone, which -- along with his keys -- was on the coffee table.

He readjusted his arm, and pulled his head away from his bicep in disgust when he realized he'd drooled all over the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ugh."

Not even in the mood to bother with it, he pulled off the shirt completely.

He was about to toss it onto the other couch in his living room when he noticed a familiar head of blond hair.

"Ezreal!"

Jayce instantly clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping he didn't wake the blond. His shirt dropped to the floor.

Luckily, Ezreal slept like a log, his back arched awkwardly over a pillow in just the right way that his shirt rode up and gave Jayce the best view of his hips and happy trail. The lower half of his abdomen was barely lit by the lights coming from Jayce's kitchen (the defender could've sworn he turned those off before he went out).

It was in that moment that Jayce realized his jeans were rather uncomfortably tight.

He contemplated for all of four seconds whether or not he should -- then he went for it. Temptation was too great.

He unbuckled his belt, simple black leather and metal, but it meant a lot to him because Ezreal had hand-made it (how the guy knew metalworking _and_ leather-working on top of everything else was beyond the inventor's imagination, though it led to some dirty thoughts on other things the blond might know).

He slowly ran a hand against his inner thigh and rubbed at the bulge of his groin before unbuttoning his pants.

Leaning back against the couch pillows, his hand reached into his pants and thumbed the head of his cock, feeling pre already. Jayce's other hand ran through his hair, pulling back stray strands.

Jayce dared a glance at Ezreal.

Still asleep.

His freckles were hardly visible in the light, his hair falling every which way with his head thrown back in such a strange way.

His pretty pink lips were barely parted, and his pretty pink tongue darted out to wet them.

The defender managed to hold back a groan at the sight.

Jayce imagined that feeling on his cock. Just a light tongue tease. Ezreal would be a tease, Jayce liked to imagine, would tease him until the brunet was begging for it.

Ezreal's chest rose and feel with each breath, and Jayce lightly stroked his dick until it was at full-hardness. The thought of Ezreal flattening his tongue and quickly taking more than half of Jayce's length in one fell swoop almost brought a moan out of him, but he bit his lower lip and kept quiet.

The memory of Vi daring Ezreal to eat a whole breadstick in one bite came to mind.

Ezreal had managed it. No choking. No gag reflex.

Jayce began massaging his balls.

Just the thought of Ezreal taking his whole cock, thick and thrumming in his pretty little mouth, was enough to make the brunet buck his hips into his hand.

"Ezreal," he moaned quietly. In his mind, the blond had pulled back completely, a string of saliva being the only thing keeping connection between the two of them.

"C'mon babe," Jayce begged. "Give it to me. Give me what I deserve."

Ezreal chuckled and kissed the tip of Jayce's cock, saying nothing but giving Jayce a gentle _look,_ his cheeks dusted with pink and illuminating his freckles.

" _Babe,_ " Jayce insisted, and the blond rolled his eyes but enthusiastically went back to sucking.

In a matter of minutes the brunet was back to begging to that Ezreal in his mind.

"C'mon, babe," he whispered harshly. "I know you want my cock down your throat."

Ezreal didn't deep throat him. Not yet. No, the blond pulled away again, giving Jayce that sultry look. Jayce had seen it before so many times in his mind. He never got sick of it.

"Babe."

Ezreal still did nothing, instead quirking an eyebrow at the brunet.

"What's the magic word?" Ezreal said finally, and the defender could swear he saw the most mischievous look flit across the blond's face.

Jayce breathily replied, " _Please. Please just suck my cock already._ "

And Ezreal did. Took it all in one go like a champ, right to the hilt, and Jayce couldn't help but let slip a loud groan.

The real Ezreal, the one on Jayce's couch, rolled over and muttered something, and Jayce was jolted out of his imagination.

He glanced over at the explorer splayed on his couch, who was sticking a hand up his shirt far enough to show Jayce his nipples. His neck was bared and the light splayed on his torso showed old scars and freckles all across the area.

As nice a view as that was (and definitely some imagery he was keeping for later), the brunet turned away and closed his eyes, trying his best to get back the image he'd kept up.

It wasn't hard.

In his mind, Ezreal was still deepthroating him and only barely sucking his dick, just small movements to keep up the friction but it was more than enough.

"Just like that, babe," Jayce murmured, his voice strained. "I'm so close, you keep that up and I"ll be coming right down your fuckin' throat."

Ezreal chuckled, but it was muffled with the thick length in his throat.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd just drink all my fucking cum like a little slut."

The blond moaned in response.

"But you're _my_ slut. Mine. All mine. No one else gets to fuck your throat. No one else gets to cum inside of you. None but me."

In his mind, Ezreal nodded in acceptance, moaning at the words, and Jayce reached his limit.

He came hard and fast, semen spilling over his fingers and into his lower stomach and Ezreal's name practically shouted from his lungs.

Jayce glanced at the mess, then glanced over at Ezreal on the couch, who groggily lifted his head.

"Jayce, d-did you just say my name?" the blond asked, pulling his shirt down (to the brunet's disappointment). Ezreal looked alarmed but tired, and he rubbed at an eye while yawning.

"N-no, I didn't. Probably just a dream you had. Go back to sleep, I-I'm gonna go take a shower."

It took a few seconds for it to register, but Ezreal nodded and rolled over, softly snoring in seconds.

Jayce rose from his couch stiffly, and as he walked past Ezreal, he used his hand (the clean one) the push a few stray strands out of the blond's face.

"Gods, I love you," he whispered as quietly as he could, and made his way to the bathroom, unaware that Ezreal's eyes had just opened in alarm at hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> good night  
> hope u enjoyed, pervs  
> check out my personal tumblr here:  
> http://qlgingerblade.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
